


Good Omens meets Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog

by Eikaron



Series: Good Omens Fanvids [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crowley just wants to talk about his Feelings (TM), Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog, Fanvideo, Freeze Ray, Humour, M/M, absurd is an understatement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: No one:Absolutely no one:Me, listening to "Freeze Ray" from Dr. Horrible: Lol, you know what would be hilarious? Making a Good Omens fanvideo set to this cuz Crowley and Billy both have the same chaotic gay energy and would totally be bffs
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Good Omens meets Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog

This was already patently ridiculous when I started working on it and just got progressively worse from there

Sound/Music: Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog - Freeze Ray  
Images: Good Omens (Amazon Prime Original)


End file.
